


When The Sun Goes Down

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Titus Andronicus - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: A reflection at the play's end.





	When The Sun Goes Down

When the sun goes down and reckoning is finally made, what is left in the end?  An old man, now dead, but not before his ruthless actions have destroyed almost all his family, and taken down two others.  Yet, Lucius, it appears, has not learnt from his father’s tragedy, and may still bring about the downfall of the rest.

So murder and revenge are not easily overcome and, as one tyrant is toppled, another will rise in his place.  For as surely as the sun goes down on one day only to rise again, so will evil unrenounced perpetuate itself.


End file.
